Death by Betrayal
by AceLions
Summary: Beetlejuice Finally tells the story of his & Nightshade's Death


**AN: **Ok first off Like before I only own Spiderjuice. Rubydesires owns Nightshade. & Universal Studios owns everyone else. Ok Now I would like to thank everyone who commented on my last story. Sorry I was away so long almost two months without any internet I missed everyone that enjoy my work. Now read on please.

Nightshade paced back and forth in Beetlejuice's Roadhouse. It was hers and Beetle's 600th Deathiversary. Nights usually started off every year saying all the bad things she wanted to do to Spider for messing up their last living con and being the reason they were murdered.

"I'm going to cut his balls off, and I'm going to stomp them into butter! Not in that order," she yelled as stomped around the room. She left to cool down before the Deathiversary Party where they would drink, smoke, and binge on snack foods. Jacques and Ginger looked at her wide eyed.

Jacques looked over to Beetlejuice. "You must tell us why she hates him so. I know he iz a jerk but she take it personally."

Beetlejuice just sighed. He knew he would have to tell the story sooner or later.

**Beetlejuice's POV**

It was 1388. My name then was William. She was Emily. We had just finished a con and were staying a night in an inn in a small town before deciding who would be our next sucker.

Emily looked into her glass of ale. "That was easier then you said it would be! I had that lord wrapped around my finger," she smiled, lightly taking a drink.

I leaned back in my chair. "Yeah, that chambermaid was quiet giving, too."

She only rolled her eyes at my comment. I couldn't help it. I always liked pretty women.

"You know, William, one of these days one of those women are going to get you in trouble."

In the middle of our talking and laughing, Spider walked in. In those days, he went by the name Alexander. I could only groan as I saw him and tried to hide in my chair so he wouldn't see me.

Emily saw how I was acting and looked around. "What is it? What is wrong?"

I looked to her a bit angrier then I really was. " Shhhhh, shut up. Someone is here that I don't want to see me." My slumping in my seat was in vain 'cause he saw me and walked over to us. I had no choice but to introduce him to her. "Emily, this in the oldest of my younger brothers, Alexander. Alexander, this is Emily." The rest of the night, he acted all sweet and kind like I knew he wasn't. He was trying to smooth Emily over. I was hoping she was able to see through him like water, but at the time she thought he really was that sweet.

Later that night, we got up and headed to our rooms. Before we entered our separate rooms, I stopped her.

"Do not trust him. He is a horrible person, not this good guy he is playing here in front of you."

She shook her head like she didn't believe me. "William, you are the oldest of your siblings. I know how that is. We are suppose to see the good in our younger brothers and sisters."

Damn. She was so stubborn! When she put something in her mind she stuck to it like a booger. I could only hope she would stay away from him. After going to bed, I couldn't sleep. I tossed and turned for what might have been hours and something told me to check on that girl. I got out of bed and made my way out and to her room. As I quietly opened her door I saw him on top of her, trying to rip her clothes off. My mind raced.

Without thinking, I ran over, knocking him off her and kicked him in the gut. Then I grabbed her hand, almost dragging her to my room. I slammed and bolted the door behind us. When I turned around she was sitting on the floor wide eyed. Slowly, I moved to her and knelt down to hug her. She was the strongest woman I had ever met at that time and still is one of them, but when I put my arms around her, she buried her head in my chest and cried. I could only hold her and thank the gods that I went to check on her in time. After her eyes gave all the tears they could, I helped her into my bed and covered her up. I wasn't going to leave her alone for one minute. I watched her for a bit and laid down on the floor next to the bed. No way anyone would get in here to her without going over me.

My eyes were almost closed when I heard her talking.

"William, I'm sorry. You were right. I should have never gone back to talk to him."

"Eh. It's alright. I'll always be there to take care of you when you need me. You would do the same for me. Get some sleep, we will go to a new town tomorrow." Again, I was almost asleep when she started talking.

"I'm going to kill him one day."

I knew she meant it. I wanted to kill him, too.

The next day came and we headed out without running into him again. We just wanted to head off to our next con and put everything else behind us.

It was a month or two later, I think, when we heard from Alexander again. We were working a con on a man named Blackthorn when I got a letter from him saying he changed. He wanted to make up for all he done and become a conman like me. I didn't believe him--neither did Emily, but like she said once before: as the older siblings, we have to be there for family no matter what. I really didn't want to go see him, but thought I should get it over with, hear him out, and get back to finish the con. I left Emily to work her magic on Blackthorn alone while I went to see what that pain in my ass wanted. I knew she was smart enough to not need me to baby-sit her anyway.

It took a day to reach the town he asked me to meet him in by horse. I was ready to hear what he had to say, pretend to be interested, then get back. Blackthorn wasn't as dumb as the other men and I wanted to make sure to keep him off her trail while she investigated the place.

When I got to the inn, we met and went up to Alexander's room for some drinks. He had some ale. It was a good year. Who knows how he was able to afford it. I drank it pretty fast as I heard him tell me about his change and other blah, blah, blah things he was saying. Then a few swallows in, I started getting pains in my stomach and throat. Looking up to him, he had an evil grin on his face.

I could barely muster any words. "Alexander what did you do?" I managed to ask, realizing it would be the last thing I would say in my living life.

He stood slowly over me, glee in his eyes, and almost a laugh in his voice.

"What's wrong William? Viper venom not agree with you? Oh, and don't worry about Emily. I tipped off Blackthorn's men. I'm sure they will take very good care of her." His voice was a hiss and things where going black.

I only had time to think. "Oh shit, Emily. I cost us both our lives. I let her down."

When I woke up, I was still in the inn. I had to get to Emily. I jumped to my feet and ran to the door. My foot hit a lump on the floor and I nearly tripped. Turning to see what it was, I saw it was me. Shit, I was dead and I tripped over my own breather body. While I was there wondering what the hell I would do, wind surrounded me and I was in the office of the old bat herself, Juno.

"Hello William. Or should I say Beetlejuice? Now don't talk and let me explain everything. You're dead, and given the type of person you were, you are at Poltergeist level, giving you a knew name. Unfortunately, you will be cursed with puns. And unfortunately for me, have unforeseen power."

I looked at her like she was nuts then I tried saying my name. "Bee-Be-b. Damn it, I can't say it," I almost yelled to her. She only grinned.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you, Poltergeists can't say or write their own names so they won't be able to tell anyone and be summoned by speaking it three times."

Then nightmare of nightmares, my mother and father walked in. I was going to be forced to live with them for a while. As we walked out of the office, I saw her. Emily was dead, too, dripping wet. She walked over to me and slugged me. I thought my teeth were going to fall out.

"You left me there alone! And guess what happened, Blackthorn's men caught me stealing the Music box, and I ended up strapped to a stone and dropped in a lake. You said you would be there for me, but you got yourself killed! Told you not to go see Alexander."

After that, Juno gave her the name Nightshade and gave her the same spiel about being a Poltergeist. She did forgive me, since ya can't save someone when you're dead. Plus Spider got his. He raped Princess Mary and met his end by hanging.

Well guys that's about it. How we died. Why Nights starts off our Deathiversary ranting about what she wants to do to Spider.

**AN: **I hope you all enjoyed my story how Beetlejuice Died. I kept Nights death the same Ruby put it in her story cuz she owns Nightshade & I think its wrong to change someone else's view on their OC. I will write again I just don't know when.


End file.
